Always
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: What's going on on that promo? here's what I think. spoilers for all the promos for 'Always'


_**So here is my version of what's going on on the promo. I guess all the cool kids are doing this, right? :P don't forget to review and check my ongoing fic, The Message!**_

* * *

"You're off this case, detective!" Said Gates, firmly. Beckett looked at her stunned but the captain didn't even flinch. She was made of iron, after all.

"Don't you dare..." Said Kate, angry, pointing a finger at her boss. Gates stood up, flattening her two hands over the table.

I mean it. Beckett, its gond too far. Im doing whats right, whats best for you!

Who does that woman think she is? Beckett thought. She thought back, about the man that once sat on that same chair Gates was now raising from. Her captain, from the beginning. He knew what was best for her. He'd keep her on the case. The case that got him killed. And almost got her too.

She didn't care. She reached for her gun and badge in her pockets and just threw them on the desk "I resign" she said, turning around and leaving the office before Gates could say anything.

Outside there were Ryan and Esposito following attentively the conversation inside, and Ryan went for her while she just walked towards her desk.

"Beckett" he said, worries in his voice, but she just stopped him with her hand open over his chest.

"It's okay, Kevin." She said, and she looked at him with an honest closed mouth smile. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly, then released it so she could finish getting her things. His partner came right after him.

"Beckett, what are you doing?" Said esposito, his Latin blood pumping through his veins, making one pop out of his neck. She just calmly looked at him.

"I'm fine, Espo."

"The hell you are fine. What was that?" And he pointed to Gates' office.

"It's over, Javi. I'm done."

"Done? Or you're going after this yourself?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Yeah, you could trust us."

"I do." She cupped one hand on his cheek. "But this I got to do myself."

He took a deep breath, then took her hand from his face, rubbing it between his both.

"Just promise me you won't go after this alone, Kate."

"I promise." She said, and they shared looks. She looked at Ryan one more time, and then took a last look at the precinct that had been her home for a long while. Then, she just turned around and went to the elevator.

She just wandered off, letting her feet lead the way. The sky was grey, and it looked like heavy rain was coming. She didn't mind, she just kept walking, going around the streets and avenues and alleys she helped keep safe for so long. But what's the point, now? She had become a cop to solve her mother's murder, and never had she thought she would come to such a dead end. It was over, and she knew she had to put an end to it.

She sat on the swing just when a few drops of water started coming from the sky. She observed while people ran to find shelter, or opened their umbrellas.

Tears started falling from her eyes, mixing with the rain on her face. No one but herself could know she was crying. It's always good to cry in the rain. She looked at the empty swing beside her, and remembered that same spot, a few months ago. When she came after Castle, after 3 months, asking for forgiveness and for him to be patient. She couldn't really tell what was on her mind then, that she remembered what happened when she was shot, that she knew he had told her he loves her, and that she loves him too, but she needed time. She chose to hide it and buy the time with a lie, and she almost lost him for it.

It was a relief when he told her he loved her again, right when she found out he was investigating her mother's murder behind her back. Even though she felt betrayed, and left aside, hearing those words come out of his mouth again, so calmly, was reassuring. She knew she could breathe again. He still loves her.

All that was forgiven now. And she was sure he did it because he loves her, and because she is truly in danger. She wishes she wasn't so stubborn. She wishes she could just let it go, and be with him once and for all.

She looks up to the sky, feeling the water falling on her face, washing away the tears. Maybe she couldn't give up just now, let her mother's case go, but there was one thing she could do. One thing she was more than ready to do.

She got up and ran fast, leaving the swing behind.

She left a puddle of water on the elevator floor when she walked into the hall that leads to his door. She went straight away, ignoring the mirror that was on the wall. But when she finally reached the door, she hesitated. She had just left. He told her he loved her, that she couldn't do this, and she would die, and she just left him standing there. Somehow, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She was about to turn around when she heard him close to the door, and her strength came back. He was right there; don't do this again, Kate! She knocked twice, and when she was about to knock a third time, he opened the door.

He was there, standing right in front of her, so close. She didn't think, nor said anything. She just reached for his face and kissed him, deeply and madly. He was surprised by that, but took only a second to adjust to the situation, and hold her close, kissing her back as if it was the last thing he was to do on earth.

"I love you" she said, her mouth still on his, and kissed him again, her tongue eager for his. He smiled after hearing those words, and pulled her up.


End file.
